Dragées surprise sans Bertie Crochu
by Nelja
Summary: Collection de fics 100 mots HP écrites pour des amies. Comme le titre l'indique, elles ont des sujets divers, et vous y trouverez peut être le meilleur ou le pire... shônen ai, shôjo ai, het, gen.
1. Hermione, hanté

_Je stocke ici quelques drabbles (fics 100 mots) Harry Potter écrites pour des amis... J'espère que ça plaira à quelques autres personnes !_

_Celle-là est écrite pour Aelane, qui avait demandé une drabble sur Hermione, sur le thème "Hanté". Spoilers tome 6. Tout appartient à J.K.R._

* * *

Hermione sait parfaitement que la plupart des morts ne laissent pas de fantômes.

Pourtant, cela ne la protège pas des voix spectrales qui la tourmentent, la nuit. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas deviné ?" "Pourquoi as-tu défendu Kreattur ?" "N'es-tu pas censée être intelligente ?" "Tu as négligé Draco ?" "C'était ton rôle."

Son fantôme rien qu'à elle n'a pas vraiment la voix de Cedric ou de Sirius ou de Dumbledore, mais il lui rappelle les trois.

Elle a renoncé à le chasser. Elle espère juste pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il ne prenne plus d'autre voix.


	2. SiriusRemus

_Une petite drabble écrite pour Skadia, Sirius/Lupin léger du temps de leurs études, tout appartient à Rowling._

* * *

Les hiboux et les chats sont de très estimables créatures ; le seul problème est qu'ils sont _autorisés_ dans les dortoirs.

Aussi, d'un commun accord avec lui-même et malgré la réprobation de Remus, Sirius décide de ramener un bébé chien pour l'élever en cachette.

Ce n'est que quand Lily se met à expliquer, avec des mots moldus compliqués, que ce chien est une compensation parce qu'il ne pourra _jamais_ avoir d'enfants avec Remus que Sirius décide, un regard d'effroi plaqué sur le visage, que le chien sera beaucoup plus heureux en extérieur de toute façon.


	3. Mr et Mme Granger, chance

_Pour Charlita, Mr & Mme Granger, sur le thème "chance"._

* * *

C'était une immense chance pour Hermione de pouvoir entrer dans une école de sorcellerie, monsieur et madame Granger en étaient persuadés. Sa curiosité insatiable méritait de ne pas être bridée par leur ignorance de la magie, et elle y serait la meilleure, comme partout.

Parce qu'ils en étaient si certains, ils la laissèrent partir malgré l'existence d'un prestigieux collège situé à une demi-heure de chez eux, en sachant qu'ils ne reverraient pas leur toute petite fille chérie pendant plusieurs mois.

Pour cela aussi, Madame Granger attendit le départ du train avant de fondre en larmes.


	4. HagridOlympe, amour géantissime

_Pour Benelie, Hagrid/Madame Maxime, Un amour géantissime_

* * *

Madame Maxime reçoit souvent des fleurs, d'admirateurs, de parents d'élèves, d'élèves elles-mêmes. Chaque bouquet a une signification soigneusement codifiée, de l'admiration aux remerciements, et même quelques déclarations d'amour respectueuses.

Celui-là est immense. Les tiges font plusieurs mètres, les flamboyantes fleurs inconnues ont la taille d'un Souafle ; sans doute de petits animaux vivent-ils dans cette forêt.

Elle n'a pas besoin de consulter la carte pour connaître l'expéditeur, ni ses ouvrages savants de langage des fleurs pour en apprendre la signification.

Son sourire est trop large, et serait parfaitement inconvenant en public.


	5. Le cheval venu de la mer

_Pour Annaoz, la légende du cheval venu de la mer_

* * *

Hermione lit un livre intitulé "Créatures magiques", comme si les cours d'Hagrid ne suffisaient pas, soupire Harry. Hermione réplique vivement que ces cours sont nécessairement incomplets ; et d'expliquer les moeurs du fougre, un cheval féérique qui invite gentiment les passants à le chevaucher sans les laisser jamais redescendre.

"Il faut bien le savoir, pour ne pas monter n'importe quel cheval." va pour s'exclamer Hermione ; mais Luna, passant en coup de vent, lui coupe la parole. "Il faut bien le savoir, pour essayer tous les chevaux qui passent, en espérant pouvoir visiter le royaume sous les mers."


	6. GinnyLuna, premier baiser

_Pour Larme en Argent, qui voulait le premier baiser de Ginny et Luna._

* * *

"Tous les livres disent qu'embrasser ton véritable amour est un soleil liquide avec des papillons et des fleurs qui te chatouillent le ventre. Comment ça fait, avec Michael ?"

Luna a d'étranges lectures. Mais sa sincérité est contagieuse, sur Ginny, au moins. "Je ne crois pas l'aimer à ce point." dit-elle, légèrement embarrassée.

"Oh." Luna semble peinée. "Mais lui, au moins, doit penser ça. Obligatoirement. Ca doit être merveilleux, t'embrasser."

Ginny embrasse alors Luna, non pas par pitié, mais parce que cette même sincérité lui fait reconnaître qu'elle veut essayer d'attraper ce soleil-là.


	7. DumbledorePomfresh, vous êtes punis

_Pour fumseck62442, qui voulait du Dumbledore/Pomfresh sur le thème "Vous êtes punis"._

* * *

Les élèves qui ont surpris Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh en compromettante situation dans un couloir hésitent entre la peur panique et l'évanouissement.

"Rentrez dans vos dortoirs !" exige l'infirmière, fort contrariée. "A-t-on idée, après le couvre-feu !"

"Nous... nous ne sommes pas punis ?" demande l'un d'entre eux.

"Oh, vous l'êtes déjà." Le sourire du directeur brille de malice, et ils se cherchent déjà une queue de cochon, ou quelque chose. "Une punition fameuse, celle que connut Cassandre autrefois : vous direz la vérité, et personne ne vous croira."

Il n'a que trop raison, vont-ils découvrir.


	8. Ronflaks cornus, marre des sorciers !

_Pour Jazzy-Jo, qui voulait n'importe quel animal sur le thème "Y en a marre des sorciers"._

* * *

Vraiment, les sorciers devenaient de plus en plus exaspérants.

Cela faisait des générations que les Ronflaks Cornus utilisaient leurs dons naturels pour effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui les avaient aperçus - he, on commence par être identifié, on ne sait jamais quand on va finir en ingrédient de potion - et _malgré ça_ il y avait toujours des indiscrets !

Le Ronflak pointa le nez hors de son terrier. Non, la blonde aux yeux globuleux était toujours là, rendant dangereux tout accès à un paturage pourtant bien mérité.

Quand quelqu'un la convaincrait que les Ronflaks Cornus n'existaient pas, celle-là !


	9. Bill et Percy, pleine lune

_SPOILERS TOME 7 ! Ecrit pour penguin-sensei, qui voulait Bill et Percy sur le thème "pleine lune"._

* * *

"Alors tu... as été mordu."

Percy se mord la langue. Comment peut-on être si maladroit en préparant sa phrase pendant une minute ?

"Oui."

Comment être à nouveau proche de sa famille, quand on a passé les dernières années dans un bureau, quand ils combattaient l'innommable ?

Il regarde les cicatrices de Bill, sent un fossé se creuser.

"Vous viendriez chez nous... samedi prochain, toi et Fleur ? Dîner ensemble ?"

Bill accepte, souriant.

Percy a choisi la pleine lune exprès. Pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Il se sent si ridicule maintenant ; il espère que Bill ne remarquera pas.


	10. Lily et Scorpius, Serpentard

_SPOILERS TOME 7 ! Ecrit pour Dame qui pique, qui voulait du Harry Potter next gen, Lily et Scorpius, sur le thème "Serpentard". 200 mots, parce que les persos qu'on ne connaît pas sont plus difficiles à caractériser vite._

* * *

Entendre le Choixpeau affecter Lily Potter à Serpentard est une chose _hautement anormale_.

Aussi, Scorpius Malfoy est déterminé à lui faire réaliser, en tant que comité d'accueil, quelle anomalie elle est. He, il peut bien partager son traumatisme ! (sans compter les 6 Mornilles de paris perdus)

"Ne crois pas qu'on sera amis ! La rivalité est ancestrale entre les Malfoy et les Potter !"

(A partir d'une génération, on peut _absolument_ considérer ça comme ancestral.)

Elle trouve le moyen de le regarder avec mépris _par en-dessous_ (Scorpius pensait être seul à maîtriser ce tour-là). "Comme tu veux. On verra qui fait gagner le plus de points à la maison !"

Scorpius a le sentiment net de s'être piégé tout seul. Il voulait l'intimider ; mais une rivale dans sa propre maison est plus dangereuse qu'une extérieure.

Finalement, elle ne semble pas si détestable. Il doit y avoir moyen de dire qu'ils peuvent finalement être au moins alliés, sans être ridicule, en lui laissant juste entendre que c'est une faveur.

Peut-être même lui extorquer les secrets honteux de ses frères.

Dès aujourd'hui, il commencera à y réfléchir.

Il a cinq ans devant lui pour ça.


	11. Dumbledore, indigne

__

Vagues spoilers tome 7, vagues mentions de Dumbledore/Grindelwald. Ecrit sur le thème "Indigne".

* * *

Dumbledore est un héros, dit-on, le dernier rempart de l'Angleterre contre la barbarie.

Chaque compliment, chaque honneur, chaque mot d'admiration, le blessent plus, quand seule sa lâcheét prolonge la guerre.

Quand il se décide enfin, c'est par orgueil, pas par compassion. Quand il triomphe, c'est par tricherie, et cela l'anéantit.

Vraiment, il ne mérite rien.

Mais la paix encore fragile n'a pas besoin de ses doutes, aussi il plaisante en public comme si c'était sa fin heureuse.

Il porte le poids de ses regrets, alors quelques distinctions stupides ne le briseront pas.


	12. Dumbledore et Grindelwald, lettre

____

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Ecrit pour un défi où on me donnait deux personnages, je devais écrire une lettre de l'un à l'autre. C'est tombé sur Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

Vagues spoilers sur le tome 7.

* * *

Gellert -

A peine es-tu rentré chez ta grand-tante depuis quelques heures, que déjà ton absence me pèse, alors que les mots que je voudrais te dire me brûlent l'esprit et m'empêchent de dormir.

Le plus difficile, disais-tu cet après-midi, sera de localiser la Baguette de Sureau, pas de se la procurer. Il y a d'autres magies que les duels.

Tu as certainement raison, et je te crois l'intelligence et la détermination nécessaires pour le prouver. Mais - malheureusement - tu n'es pas le seul à avoir de telles pensées. C'est pour cette raison que, depuis si longtemps, tous les possesseurs de la Baguette ont vécu dans le plus grand secret.

Comment concilier cela avec nos projets de rétablir ouvertement la gloire de la magie et des Reliques de la Mort ? J'y ai pensé, et il m'est apparu que dans le passé, les porteurs de la Baguette ont toujours été seuls.

Quand ce sera notre tour, si nous n'avons pas encore réuni toutes les Reliques, que l'un soit toujours là pour veiller sur l'autre. En attendant de vaincre définitivement la Mort, à deux, nous pouvons bien la repousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse et nous quitte en baillant.

Albus


	13. Hermione et Luna, maladresse

_Ecrit pour Gribouille, sur le thème "Hermione et Luna, maladresse"._

* * *

"Ecoute, Luna, je me disais... après toutes ces années... je regrette d'avoir été si méprisante sur cette histoire de Ronflaks Cornus. J'étais jeune et présomptueuse. Attention, je ne pense toujours pas qu'ils existent ! Juste que quelqu'un peut avoir une autre opinion à ce sujet sans être fou, stupide ou même bizarre et... je suis horriblement nulle en excuses, pas vrai ?"

"Plutôt, oui. Mais gentiment. Comme un cadeau d'anniversaire laid."

Hermione rougit violemment, recule déjà.

Luna la retient, murmure doucement. "Je voulais dire : c'est comme si juste cette fois, on s'était rappelé mon anniversaire."


	14. BellatrixLuna, serpents

_Ecrit pour Dulanoire, pour un mème à drabbles centré sur les interactions entre personnages féminins. Elle a demandé Bellatrix et Luna, à tendance femslash._

_Spoilers pour le tome 7. Des thèmes sombres. Se passe quand Luna était prisonnière au manoir Malfoy._

* * *

"Vous avez des serpents dans vos cheveux." avertit Luna. "Vous avez des serpents dans votre coeur."

Bellatrix ricane. "Merci, petite. Sais-tu ? Je peux te torturer autant que je veux."

"Je n'en suis pas étonnée." répond Luna, tremblant un peu. "Vu le reste de votre hospitalité."

"Ou nous pourrions être amies. Tu me plais. Tu es jeune, ton père est lamentable. Qui sait, tu pourrais cesser d'être traître à ton sang, avec une éducation convenable..."

Bellatrix serre Luna entre ses bras ; à se demander ce qui serait pire, la torture, ou ces serpents venant vivre sous sa peau.


End file.
